


Moonlight Longing

by Snarky_Warden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_Warden/pseuds/Snarky_Warden
Summary: Nightmares from the Blight wake Kallian up and she finds that she is very much alone and seeks comfort in her lover.Prompt fill: Nightmares





	Moonlight Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ray_Murata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Murata/gifts).

> Alec Surana belongs to Ray Murata, I just borrowed him :)

_ Running through tunnels, a left turn, a right turn. Still the beating drum, the thrum of the taint in her blood and the clank of metal and screech of darkspawn were behind her. She was falling, deep down into a black hole. Far beneath. Pitch black. Trapped. Forever. Skeletons all around. Crunch of bones as she walked, stumbling, falling. A thud as she fell onto something soft. Pale hair, eyes staring dead ahead. Zevran! She screamed. _

Kallian woke up with a gasp and rolled over, finding no one there. Right, must be keeping watch. She was sweating. She reached for the canvas flap and then blinked. Not camping. This was Vigil’s Keep.

The air rushed out of her in a whoosh. Heart still pounding, she sighed and flopped an arm over her face and scrunched her nose at the images behind her eyelids. The nightmares never really went away. 

The room was dark but for the pool of moonlight across the bed. An ocean of a bed and she was all alone. The bed. Kallian still couldn’t seem to call it  _ her _ bed. It was too big, too rich with silk sheets and a fluffy down-filled duvet. This type of thing didn’t belong to her.

She sat up and curled her legs to her chest and tucked her chin to her knees. It was too quiet and too empty. No mabari, no Zev… and where was Alec?

With a heavy heart that she blamed on the nightmare, Kallian crept down the hall, and up the stairs. The candle light flickered, making odd shapes on the stone. Faces jumped out at her from lurking corners. 

Ridiculous. She was just shaken by a nightmare, and still waking up. 

The office was still lit by a lamp burning low. And there, slumped over his desk, was Alec. Lucky he didn’t spill the inkpot. 

Kallian crept around his side of the desk, gently untied his hair from the loose ponytail and combed it out smooth with her fingers. He let out a breathy grunt and stirred at her touch. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his ear. 

“You fell asleep,” she whispered.

“What time is it,” he said, and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Late.”

“What are you doing up then?”

“I had a bad dream…” she murmured.

Silence for a beat. “Again? Not the Grey Warden kind?”

Alec clasped his hand around hers and rubbed a thumb on the back of her hand. He stood and stretched his arms above his head and arched his back. A pop sounded from somewhere in his spine and he rubbed his lower back. “Come on, Kal. Let’s go to sleep.”

She nodded, and after extinguishing the light in the room, followed him back down to their room. It still felt too empty and too quiet and not right.

Alec flopped down on one side and looked expectantly at her, an arm out for a cuddle before the inevitable sprawling. 

She hesitated at the side of the bed, not fully aware of the pout in her lips.

“Kallian?” His brows creased. “What’s wrong? Come ‘ere.” He gently pulled her by the hand to his lap. 

She sighed, and let her shoulder drop. Nuzzling her face into his neck she pressed her eyes tightly closed. “I can’t sleep.” Her chest ached with longing. 

“You? Can’t sleep?” His chuckle was soft, just a breath of air on the back of her neck and a slight shake to his shoulders. 

She shook her head. Sniffled quietly and squeezed her eyes tight against the tears that began to leak out. “I…” 

“Hey, hey Kal, what’s going on?” He stroked her hair and squeezed her tight in his embrace. 

“I miss Zev.”

Alec sighed heavily, continued rubbing her back. “I know. I do too.” 

“What if something bad happens,” she whispered hoarsely, voicing the fears that plagued her inner thoughts. 

He didn’t answer for some time, just held her, tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear. She knew Alec wasn’t one for empty platitudes. If he didn’t know that everything would be fine, he wouldn’t say so.

“Zev is smart. There’s no one better to assassinate a Crow than another Crow, innit? Plus, we just got a letter from him last week. If you want, we can write him back again. Tell him to be careful, or, I dunno, whatever you want.” 

Her nightmare no longer had its claws quite so deep in her heart, and she breathed a little deeper. Kallian kissed Alec’s shoulder. “And tell him the bed's too big without him.”

That got another rumble of a chuckle in Alec’s throat. “And yet your arms and legs still manage to find my back.” He yawned. “Letter tomorrow, Kal. Fade’s calling me to sleep.”

They both scooted down under the covers. Kallian pulled Alec closer for an earnest, sweet kiss, hand in his hair, love in her heart.


End file.
